Victor is Extra
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: Victor is extra. When a stranger points this out to him via Instagram comment Victor must hear his closest friends deny that claim. However, what he wishes and what they honestly believe may not be one in the same. Based on a conversation with Phe on Yuri on Ice Amino.


**This is based on a conversation I had with Phe on the Yuri on Ice Amino. She wanted me to write a short fanfic. Well, it ended up not being so short. More was added to the original draft I sent her via chat. Also some dialogue has changed, but for the most part is the same.**

 **This takes place a year after the end of the first season. In this story Victor is still a coach and not competing.**

 **I could only pick four characters for the list, but there are actually seven characters presented in this story, all of which contribute to the story and dialogue: Victor, Yuuri, Yuri, Minami, JJ, Chris, and Phichit.**

 **And yes, Victor is very extra. He might not like to admit it, but it's a fact. :P I still love Victor a lot. :)**

* * *

Two hours before the world championship, the six competitors (and Victor as Yuuri's coach) sat at a table enjoying a quick lunch and friendly, albeit teasing conversation.

Victor sat next to Yuuri with his arm around said fiance. He handed the camera to Chris who gladly took their photo.

Victor leaned over and planted a kiss on Yuuri's cheek. The dark=haired man blushed, but smiled; after all Victor's public displays of affection no longer surprised or embarrassed him.

They heard another click and looked up to see Phichit with his iPhone in hand. Sure enough in minutes that picture would be on the internet followed by thousands of likes and comments.

Yuri groaned in disgust and muttered something about them composing themselves in public. Minami smiled brightly with his hands clasped, for if Yuuri was happy, then he too was happy.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I don't know what's worse," the pale blond complained. "Those gross idiots or this fanboy right here." He then muttered his disbelief that Yuuri Katsuki even had such devoted fans.

Minami gasped then stuck his tongue out at the youngest skater in the room.

"Don't mind him," JJ said to Minami. He smirked at Yuri then added, "He's just annoyed Otabek isn't here."

The color drained from Yuri's face.

Chris chuckled behind his hand, and Phichit gasped, shocked his fellow skater spoke that out loud.

Despite what he assumed was JJ sticking up for him, Minami couldn't help but shudder at the small Russian's glare. He just barely beat Otabek's score securing him in the final six instead. As he stared into those fierce blue-green eyes Minami wondered if perhaps it was a mistake if his victory meant making an enemy of Yuri Plisetsky.

"Now that you mention it, it is cute," said Victor breaking the silence.

Yuri turned on his former rink mate. His anger towards JJ (and to a certain degree Minami) projected instead on the silver-haired man.

Yuuri cringed at his boyfriend's words, fearing to look over at the youngest. His hopes rested on Yuri not wanting to get disqualified for fighting before the competition even began.

"No one asked you, you extra old man!" Yuri snapped.

Victor went silent for a moment.

Yuuri looked over at Phichit who nodded in hopes that no further confrontation arose. It was already tense enough with the competition in an hour's time. Unfortunately there was one in the party who didn't pick up on the cue.

"Typical of the kitten with a fiery temper," JJ teased.

Gritting his teeth, Yuri stood with his fork in hand. In the back of his mind he wondered how JJ would fare on the ice with a fork imbedded in his knee cap.

Phichit jumped up and placed himself in between Yuri and JJ. The blond tried to move around Phichit, but the latter blocked his way with every move. Foiled for the third time Yuri's glare met Phichit's calm gaze.

"Calm down and save the passion for the ice," Phichit said.

Yuri threw the fork on the table and sat down, crossing his arms with an angry pout on his face. Phichit's words sounded familiar to the same advice Lilia would've offered were she there.

He glared over at JJ who still wore a smug grin. How much he desired to punch that smirk off of Leroy's face, however he heeded the Thai skater's suggestion and kept himself in check; he needed to be collected for his program.

Chris leaned over towards JJ and in a low voice warned, "I wouldn't advise you to get on his bad side."

JJ laughed, but soon realized the other man didn't joke. He coughed into his hand and gave a nonchalant apology for being out of line. Yuri rolled his eyes and spat, not giving the older man the satisfaction of even considering his apology.

Yuuri smiled and shook his head.

Next to him Victor accessed Phichit's Instagram to see close to a hundred likes already on his and Yuuri's photo. The full time photographer in addition to professional ice skater had tons of followers who anxiously awaited his next post. Thankfully Phichit never made them wait long.

With a huge smile Victor read through the public comments, most gushing over how adorable of a couple they were. Victor made sure to like each comment. As he read his eyes caught one that differed from the rest.

Someone named Matt (a face Victor never recalled meeting in person) wrote: _Always kissing or touching Katsuki. Victor is so extra. SMH._

Victor's mouth fell open and he reread that comment three times, each time hoping he mistakenly misread the post. On the fourth read it became apparent what that stranger named Matt meant. That was twice within a ten minute period he had been accused of such a thing.

"Yuuri!" Victor cried and shoved the phone in his fiance's face. "Is it true?"

Yuuri opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. He looked through the lenses of his glasses at the words written on the screen. He read Matt's comment at the top and fought the urge to smile at what had upset his man.

Victor's bottom lip slightly quivered. "Is it true?" he repeated. "Am I extra?"

Yuuri sat speechless. His face reddened as he tried to form a response that wouldn't offend his boyfriend further.

"Um...well," Yuuri began.

"Yes," Chris answered bluntly.

Victor's gaze switched to his long time friend. How cold a betrayal with just one word.

"You can be sometimes," added Phichit.

"Try all the time," Yuri spat. "It's exhausting."

JJ nodded, surprised he actually agreed with Yuri Plisetsky on something.

"I see," Victor said. He sniffed back stray mucus and crossed his arms. He wondered if any of them had ever been his friends. There was only one who had yet to shatter his trust.

"Yuuriiiiiii!" Victor whined.

The flushed-faced man nervously smiled at his pouting fiance. Why did this have to happen directly before the free skate program. He needed Victor there to watch him, to feel his energy as he performed.

"Do you think I'm extra?" the coach asked his student.

An awkward silence weighed down the room as the other five waited to hear Yuuri Katsuki's response. Minami put his hands over his face, his muffled voice too concerned to watch. Phichit folded his hands, hoping his response to Victor's question wouldn't have serious consequences for the couple. Yuri eagerly awaited Yuuri's answer.

"It's part of your charm," Yuuri finally said after a long quiet.

Victor lowered his head and folded his hands. With his lip poked out he said, "You think I'm extra too."

Yuuri sighed. He couldn't bear breaking Victor's heart, especially before the competition.

"Yes..." Yuuri began. "But-but..." He recalled Victor was a sucker for romance. "But it's something else I love about you," he said. "Because you're extra, you alway surprise me."

He shut his eyes and smiled wide. In mere seconds Victor also resumed his trademark grin. He threw his arms around his lover and snuggled his cheek against Yuuri's.

The others laughed as Victor proved his need to be extra before them all.

An official approached the group. Victor looked up while still keeping his arms around Yuuri. The woman locked eyes with Victor who pulled Yuuri close, making the latter gasp at the sudden closeness. Nevertheless the official ignored the couple's behavior and announced to the final six that the championship would begin in an hour.

All smiles relaxed as it was time to focus on one thing: winning. One by one the skaters left the table.

"I suppose I should also warm up," Yuuri said and headed for the skating rink.

Victor grabbed Yuuri by the elbow. The latter stopped and looked up into the soft blue eyes of his fiance. The man who sometimes could be overwhelming, but there was no one else Yuuri loved more. In return he knew Victor reciprocated those feelings a hundred and ten percent.

"Remember," Victor said to the smaller man. He took Yuuri's hand and kissed the gold band on Yuuri's fourth finger. "I want to kiss gold."

Yuuri nodded. This time he would take home gold. For himself and for Victor.

* * *

 **Otabek is not in this story due to two reasons. One, I wanted to include Minami in this story (so in context he took Otabek's spot in the final), and two, I found Otabek really hard to write. And an added three, it did add some conflict.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
